Warriors of Aeolus The Misty Mountain
by quamsayshi
Summary: The wind god Palace has been destroyed! Join Terrence, Adonis, and many other friends in a quest for a new palace where the warriors of Aeolus can settle. Rated K  because I'm in a good mood today.
1. I Get a Drive to Doom

**Hello. I owe this idea to Rick Riordan, and I of course don`t own mythology, but I do own all of this story so don`t take the Warriors of Aeolus... Thanks. Review please!**

**Chapter One: I meet hells best friend Narrators POV**

'Terrence!' Mrs. Silverman screamed down the hallway. 'Let's go, it's time for hockey!' Terrence Silverman had a wonderful life. What could he say? He was rich, played hockey, and had great friends. He was thinking about this as he got in the car. 'Thank you, sweetie.' His mom said softly. 'Do you have your gear?'

'Yep. And my hockey stick.' He replied.

'Great.' His mom said. 'Let`s go, then.' She shut the door and got in the car. Terrence was shifting around in his seat. He was playing a game against the Earthquakes, a team of witch his worst enemy, Zane Daigle, was on. He simply had to win. Terrence shifted around in his seat.

His mom must've seen him in the mirror. 'Honey, are you alright?' She asked. 'Yeah mom, I`m fine.' But that little ten year old boy was not fine. Not only did the thought of Zane bother him, but about a week earlier he had seen something he would never forget.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback* Terrence`s POV<em>

I was at Kennebecasis Park Elementary School, (KPES) taking a test in french class. Question Number 1: _Comment s'appelle ton pere? _I couldn`t remember the meaning of the question. I should've, it was the easiest one there... I glanced at the clock. Only _une heure-_sorry-one hour until we had to pass in the test and I had 79 questions to go. This was a _huge test. '_It counts for half your french grade,' Mme. Stefani had told us.

It was then that I looked out the window and at the snowy forest, and I saw them- a two boys and a girl running through the snow- and one of them had a sword. That didn`t really freak me out, though. I oddly saw a lot of kids with old weapons like that-what did freak me out was what was behind them, in the woods. It was a big , blue, giant. That was horrifying... but what he did next was the worst. He blew on a coyote passing by- and it froze, literally. He was coated with frost, then was almost zapped into an ice cube. I managed to get through the test, but only just.

_*End of flashback* Narrators POV_

* * *

><p>Anyway, that was a big chunk of the reason Terrence was nervous. He was going to a cold place. A rink, and thats where the blue dudes seemed to hang out. When Terrence finally arrived at the rink, he got out of the car to find his mom gone. 'Mom?mom where did you go?' He asked frantically, but no answer. Suddenly his car exploded! 'RARRR!' Something roared in his face.<p>

'Somebody needs a breath mint...' He said holding his nose. "Roar?" The creature seemed confused. Terrence wasn't scared... but the creature had long, bloody fangs, and strongly resembled a dog except for one thing: Its size. The dog-thing was huge, like the size of his car. Terrence ran in to the arena, where he luckily found his mom. "MOM!MOM!I was just attacked by a giant, bloody hound from hell...it was like... a hell-hound! Yeah! That's what I'll call it... and mom! It blew up our car!" But his mom was too busy watching the game to pay him any attention. Wait-his game! He missed it, it had already started!

Terrence was boiling with anger. He wouldn't have the chance to beat Zane... and since no one seemed to hear him, and monsters kept attacking him here, he ran away.

**I hope you liked my Chappie! I am very proud of this story, so no flames thank you very much! More very, very soon! Review please!Please, please review... and don't take my idea for the warriors of Aeolus.**


	2. I Ride A Polar Bear To A Castle

**Hi peoples! I want to know if you like my story so far. If you don't, then just keep it to yourself and don't tell me. If I don't get a review with someone saying they like my story, I'll think it's a waste to write and just delete it. On to the story...**

**Terrences POV **

I don't know how long I ran. One hour, maybe two? I figured a monster would find me sooner or later, but I didn't care. Most people around here are very nice, and I could easily get some help if a monster found me. My feet crunched in the snow. I was getting colder now. I started to regret running away, when I saw something in the distance. It looked like two people in the sky, half of them glowing goldish black and the other silvery white. I started hearing there voice as they came closer.

" But this one can see through the mist!" the silver One said. "He is still mortal," Said the golden one "You are a mortal," the silver one shot back "And look how far you've come. Let's show him the palace."

"Oh, all right, but if we get in trouble you are taking full responsibility." The golden one said as he approached me. "Hello, child. We would like to inform you that-"

"Are you angels?" I interrupted. "No, we are warriors of Aeolus. Assistants, to be exact. I assist the god of the south wind, and he assists-"

"The god of the north wind. Boreas, right? Or his roman form, Auqilon..." I finished his sentence.

"Wow. And I thought the gods existing would really confuse him." The south wind said. "Not really. I suspected it with all the monsters and armed dudes running around." I told them.

" Well he is a smart one. Come with us, kid. " The golden one said.

"I can't trust you. You're not local Canadiens. I am not going anywhere."

"Don't worry, buddy, I'm canadien too. You can trust me. And besides, what would we possibly want from you? What do we look like, 13?" The silver one said kneeling down.

"Well..." I said. "I guess I'll go with you. But how will you travel us?" It was at that moment I noticed they had wings. The golden one morphed in to a tiger, the silver one a polar bear. Because of knowing the animal better, I jumped on the polar bear.

"Typical canadien choice.' The tiger grunted. And we were in the sky in seconds...

* * *

><p>We didn't fly for long. Those animals are fast. I finally worked up the courage to speak as a bronze, gold, silver, and an emerald green palace came in to view. "So, what are your names?" I asked them.<p>

"His name is William, witch means guardian, and mine is Polemistis, witch means warrior, but most peole just call me Paul and him Liam. We are warriors of Aeolus. Those are people who serve Aeolus in return for immortality, wings, and a beutiful place to live."

"Good deal..." I said.

"Indeed." Liam told me. "You know, you could consider joining us. I mean, your mother forgets you."

"WHAT!" At first I was outraged, but she never really loved me anyway.

"Yep. The gods have cursed her by accident. So...?" Paul let his voice trail of...

"I'll join you." I decided. I knew then that was the biggest decision of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. A nice review would be appreciated. Anyway, enjoy life and read more of this soon. I am so happy with my story!Okay, bye my good friends!<strong>


	3. I Have A Chat With A God

**Sorry I didn't update for so long, but GODS my life has been BUSY! O-o**

When Terrence had accepted the offer to be a warrior of Aeolus, he had thought it was a joke. He thought his mother did remember him, and he thought that somehow it was all a big joke. Now that he knew it wasn't, well, he was NOT too happy.

"So your telling me I'm going to grow WINGS," Terrence anticipated, "I will NEVER die? That's INSANE! Can I ask my mom too join?"

"NO!" Yelled Paul. "First of all, she doesn't REMEMBER you, and second of all, she is a WOMAN."

"But that's so sexist," Terrence said. "Just because she's a female she can't join?"

"You don't understand, Terry, can I call you Terry?"

"Yes, but I DO understand. I quit!"

"He was never an official member anyways..." Snorted Paul.

"Stop!" Liam yelled after him. " It's all boys because of an all female group, actually, two, who are TOTALLY anti-guy. We made this all male because most of the _aurae _flying around, there are nearly NO men and so Aeolus needs them, seeing as he is male."

"Now that was a long sentence, but I guess I can believe you." Terrence replied. He was just happy to have somewhere where he belonged.

"So," Said Paul, "What do you want as a beginner job? Messenger, Storm Spirit Groomer, or assistant ranger?"

Terrence felt like Paul just smacked him upside the head. They had JOBS? He had thought they flew around having fun! He finally managed to rasp, "I-I'll b an assistant ranger," He said. "Mostly because I can't groom ANYTHING, can't remember a message and want a job with flying involved."

"Well we didn't need a reason, but okay. You'll go to flying classes for 2 weeks and learn our basics. Hopefully then you can become a lone ranger, not an assistant." Somebody told him. He radiated a fresh, tender essence.

"Lord Euros." Everybody bowed, and Terrence followed the example.

"Rise." Euros said. "If you are going to be an assistant ranger, you will have to have large wings. White with sky blue trimming to blend in with the sky."

"Okay..." Said Terry. "How do I get wings?"

"Come with me."

**Okay hope you like bye**


End file.
